La verdad de codigo
by Sarius Crast
Summary: El estaba por decidir el futuro de la humanidad. Las cosas, sea para bien o para mal, Tenian que cambiar.


Cap 1 El comienzo

Una sombra oscura corría por el alcantarillado, la luna, creciente era la única testigo de un ser que se dirigía a la fabrica. Un ser que conocía muy bien como era el camino que recorría.

Durante una temporada había sido unos de lo caminos mas recorridos de sus amigos y él mismo.

Ahora ya no. Hacia ya 6 meses desde que el superordenador había sido completamente apagado. Seis meses desde que Xana había sido derrotada. Seis meses desde que la vida se volvió tranquila y unos 9 meses desde que la vio por ultima vez.

Se reprendió mentalmente, ella estaba dormida pero en cualquier momento se podría despertar.

Solo necesitaba cumplir su misión, no podía fallar, si fallaba todo su trabajo se iba a la mierda, todo lo que pasaría podría haber-lo evitado... no, no era momento de pensar lo que ocurriría si no lo lograba.

Después de tanto tiempo sus amigos no pensarían en que ella volvería. Jeremi y Aelita habían hecho pruebas, escaneo de todo el mar digital, torres activadas... nada ellos realmente creían que había desaparecido para siempre.

El individuo subió de un salto hacia la rendija que salia hacia las afueras de la fabrica. Sabia que sus habilidades sobrehumanas se las debía a Xana. Que aun dormida dentro suyo para no malgastar energía, podía darle las habilidades de una persona poseída. Muy a su disgusto haría servir alguna que le iba a hacer daño.

Miro a la cuerda que siempre usaba para bajar. No la necesitaría. Era mas rápido y seguro aunque doloroso también usar otra de sus habilidades. Al fin y al cabo debía de evitar ser atrapado por las cámaras de seguridad.

Notó como se le erizaba la piel , sabia que sus átomos empezarían a vibrar con mucha rapidez, tanta que perdría su forma humana. Sufriría una tortura. Pero por el bien mundial lo aguantaría.

El individuo se empezó a retorcer pronto dejo de ser un individuo humano, y se convirtió en una masa liquida oscura . Empezó a atravesar la materia. Había llegado al ascensor cuando recupero su forma humana. Adolorido por su momentanio cambio de estado de la materia y de atravesar un suelo. Se dio unos segundos para relajar-se, cuando de repente noto una descarga en su cabeza. Estaba despertando, tenia unos 10 minutos para acabar con su misión. Sin mas dilación apretó el 3r piso. La contraseña ya la sabia desde hace tiempo. "c4rt4g0" rara, pero significante en todo el meollo que estaba metido. Se dirigió a la sala donde su aventura había terminado, la sala del núcleo del superordenador.

Estaba como él la recordaba imponía respeto. Que algo como eso contuviera a Lyoko y la primera ciudad...

No tenia tiempo para dudar, la cabeza le dolía a rayos y truenos, sin mas dilación accionó la palanca y encendió el superordenador. Seguidamente subió a donde estaba la consola y siguió una serie de instrucciones muy detalladas que le había dado Xana. Mas tarde se virtualizo en el sector 5 se estiro un poco, se permitió unos segundos de nostalgia y fue esprintando hacia la zona donde se encontraba la entrada del núcleo de Lyoko, en unos segundos una motocicleta se virtualizó delante de sus ojos. Se subo rápidamente con un salto y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la sala donde se encontraba el núcleo de Lyoko. Tenia 5 minutos para destruir la barrera que protegía el núcleo. En 5 minutos el se devirtualizaria y todo se iría al garete. Sacó su arma, Xana había hecho que pudiera lanzar ondas expansivas una vez. Podía hacer-lo otra vez, se concentró , dio un mandoble al aire, y salio una onda expansiva que dañó la barrera que protegía el núcleo de Lyoko, se acordó que tenia un vehículo a su disposición , se montó en la moto y aceleró dirección el núcleo, en el ultimo momento saltó y su vehículo colisionó con la barrera que protegía el núcleo de Lyoko destruyéndola.

Según sus cálculos le faltaban 30 segundos para desvirtualizarse, esperó a que faltara solo 5 segundos , saltó y destruyó el núcleo de Lyoko al mismo tiempo que se desvirtualizó.

El ser había conseguido su objetivo y lo había notado, Xana ya no estaba dentro de él.

Subió a la sala de control, allí abrió una ventana, y la vio de nuevo, estaba igual que cuando la recordaba, después de que le ayudara a conseguir su humanidad, después de que la reuniera con la mitad de la ermita , estaba tal y como la recordaba.

-He recobrado cierto control sobre la primera ciudad, con toda la energía que se ha producido al destruirse Lyoko tengo suficiente para activar una torre de alguna replica nueva.

\- Bien, es bueno escuchar eso. Resulta extraño ya no tener dolor de cabeza todo el rato.- Dijo el causante de todo ese caos.

\- Me disculpo si te molestó tener poderes sobrenaturales que mas de uno mataría por tener. No sabia que te había molestado tanto.- dijo con sorna – Que voy a hacer contigo ahora mi leal sirviente- dijo Xana con una expresión pensativa. Desde que Xana se había a vuelto parcialmente humana, se parecía mas a una adolescente que a un virus de superordenador que podría destruir el mundo. No era un cambio malo, era una evolución bastante rápida desde que la ultima vez que vio al virus letal rogándole que le escuchara.

\- Ya lo se! Necesito estar segura de que me eres leal a mi y que no vas a decirle nada a tus amigos. Para eso voy a estar vigilandote desde bien cerca. Mas de lo que tu te crees, mas de lo que necessitaria. Encima, debo de echar un ojo a Aelita y a Jeremi, que no descubra nuestro pequeño secreto no?Ulrich?

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre en ningún momento, Jeremi podría tener micrófonos aquí dentro...

-Y yo no los hubiera notado? Puedo parecer mas humana Ulrich pero no por eso he olvidado quien soy, y para que me han creado. Va a amanecer de aquí unas horas, te sugiero que te vallas a kadic y duermas un poco, lo vas a necesitar. Mañana va a ser un día muyyyyyy largo.-Dijo la IA.

 **Avance del siguiente cap.**

\- No meperopasúmeloeer, pensaba que un virus que puede controlar toda cosa electrica podriaayudar un plan mejor para vigilarme.- dijo Ulrich expirtodavíarándole

-Lo se però asumelo, no te lo esperabas, ademas tengo un regalito para agradecerte toda tu ajuda durante estos meses, ademas tienes mucho trabajo todavia por hacer mi pequeño sirviente.-le dijo mientras se acercaba mirandole los ojos.

 **Nota de autor**

 **\- Aquí esta el primer capitulo, no se que tal lejos llegara este provecto. Ni si lo voy a seguir, lo que si que se es que me hace ilusión empezar esto, y que estoy muy impaciente para ver vuestra opinión de este cap( realmente no espero mucho).**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap**

 **Sariuscrast**


End file.
